


Fallen fanart by laurab1

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fallen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today I got email from LJ user <a href="http://laurab1.livejournal.com">laurab1</a> that included two images she made for my Fallen story! EEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEE! I am so TOTALLY HONORED! :D *does a happy dance* Just had to share the wonderfulness with everybody. :)</p><p>I apologize for any confusion on who the artist is - there really isn't any easy way to change the 'author' of the piece, and you can only list other AO3 accounts as co-authors. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen fanart by laurab1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226432) by [mamishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka). 




End file.
